One Chance to Turn Around
by Rosario-chan
Summary: When a Wiccan and a Wizard meet, and she's technically Muggle, and he's an ex-Death Eater..is there hope for love or will there be sorrow..
1. It's a Kind of Magick

**It's a Kind of Magic**

Prologue

The girl stared at her mother in disbelief, then excitement lit her face and she gave a whoop of pleasure and danced around madly.

"For real? Sweet! We are sooo gonna rock those stuffy Brits."

"Yes I am quite sure you will. I am going, to add my considerable skill to those of the nurses of St. Mungo's Hospital, and you will be attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," her mother laughed. Truth to tell she'd been worried that Kitiara would have made a fuss about moving across the world to England and the danger of the present Dark Lord would pose. However, Tania StarSworn was a mind/spirit healer, a very rare being. Only four were still alive and well in the world. She had to go and help. She watched in pleasure as her daughter danced around the living room; Kitiara, commonly known as Kit, was a pretty girl. Waist length black hair framed a delicate heart-shaped face. Large amber eyes watched the world with amusement and wonder over a pert nose and full lips. Pale skin with a splash of freckles across her nose completed the image. Her daughter wasn't a wand witch, or at least wasn't trained as one, but wasa Wiccan, one who worked with the forces of nature to tip the balance on the side of the light, and had been taught by the local Shamans, John WindSinger, and Miyoko Yatsumika.

"When do we go Mater? I need to say goodbye to John and Miyoko, and make sure I have enough in the way of supplies..."

"We leave two weeks from now. Plenty of time don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. England, brace yourself, cause here we come!" Kit whooped. Then paused and looked at her mother, "But if I attend Hogwarts, I'll be so far behind the other students in my age group, what am I to do?"

"Don't worry Kit; why do you think we're going so early in the summer? You will get caught up in the two months we'll have before the new year starts." Tania smiled as her daughter pouted.

"So I'll have to use the trance state to put four years of academia in mind and in easy access? I so love a challenge," she said wryly, before heading out to find her teachers, John and Miyoko. She hoped they'd be happy for her.

**Chapter 1**

Two Weeks Later

Kit and her mother walked out of the airport terminal on a Friday morning, looking around. They got a few strange but appreciative looks cast at them. Tania was wearing a white dress with a green dragon embroidered on it that almost seemed to move. It clung to her body and showed that though she had a teenage daughter, she was still desirable. Kit wore a tight silk dress in the oriental style, a gift from her Japanese teacher. It was black and had gold lions and snakes in silver running all over it. Her hair was in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place; She was stunning and knew it. They were supposed to meet one of her new teachers, a professor McGonagal. They looked around and were soon greeted by a middle-aged woman, with a severe expression on her face. She wore a no-nonsense tweed suit, hair in a tight bun, and was very brisk, but kind in her manner.

"Are you the StarSworns?" She asked, in very precise English.

"We are. You are Professor McGonagal I presume?" Tania asked politely. The woman smiled slightly and nodded,

"Yes, I am. Please come with me. I have a Port-key that will bring us to Diagon Alley, were you can get a room for the night, as well as get the things you'll need for the upcoming year." As she spoke, she led them towards a bathroom, with an 'out of order' sign on it. With a quick glance to make sure they weren't being watched, the three quickly ducked inside, baggage and all. The older woman held out a toilet paper roll to them, and after they were assured they had everything and were touching the key, McGonagal tapped it with a wand she pulled out of seemingly thin air, and they went flying.

They landed on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron with a thud. Kit took a second to compose herself and then laughed loud and delightedly,

"I wanna do that again! It's way better than a roller coaster!" Tania looked at her child and shook her head ruefully, as wizards and witches goggled a bit and chuckled at the girls' enthusiasm. McGonagal walked up to the barkeep, and asked for a room for two. She herself would be apparating back to Hogwarts that night in order to inform Snape about when to meet the girl at Kings Cross Station, the next day. A half hour later, the three women were in the Alley itself, the StarSworns, having changed and freshened up; and were heading towards Gringotts, and by noon, they had finished their business with the goblins and were about to start their shopping in earnest. McGonagal informed them that she'd see them in the morning to take them to the Station, before disapparating with a crack. The mother-daughter pair looked at each other and grinned delightedly, before bellowing their war cry, "CHARGE IT!"

They had done well. Kit now had her books for the year, her potions supplies, divination tools, and were now in the process of getting her gloves, hat and robes from Madam Malkins. Kit was examining a black and green velvet creation with lace accents at wrist and neck, when the door opened and a feeling of _wrongness_ swept over her. Kitiara stiffened. Her teachers had helped her develop a high sensitivity to auras and how best to react to the evil ones. She whipped around and stared at the new customers. Both men were tall, blonde and very good looking, but one felt so _wrong_ she nearly retched. She locked eyes with him and hissed like a cat confronted by a large dog, her hair bristling and eyes narrowed in rage. The younger male stepped to one side, watching the interplay between the pretty girl and his father. His silver eyes widened as he saw his father recoil from her, then his jaw dropped when she waved her hand and sent Lucius Malfoy flying out the door and then slammed said door in his enraged face._ From ten feet away_.

Kit then turned and looked at the younger male, eyes distant as she looked at his aura. After a pause, she spoke.

"He is your father, but he is not you. A choice is coming soon, and I really wouldn't follow someone like him blindly. Make your own choices cutie. Don't let others make them for you. If you need help, let me know, and I'll do all in my power to aid you." She turned from him then and walked into the dressing room with the dress she'd been admiring to see if it fit her.

For her, what was done was done, but Draco Lucien Malfoy, began to think behind his carefully constructed mask as he rejoined his father. The girl made sense and he wanted, above all, to survive the upcoming war. He didn't particularly want to serve the Dark Lord. Even he could see the man was mad, and weak. After all, he'd been defeated by a one-year-old baby, then by the same child year after year. And as for his father, well. He listened to the man rant about the little bitch and how dared she, and made all sorts of dire threats against her. No his father was an idiot and very self centered. Draco had no illusions that if it furthered the mans' ambition, then he'd sacrifice his son and heir like a lamb, to maintain his position. No, Draco had to look out for himself now.

While Draco, ruminated, Kit and her mother were heading towards Ollivanders', for her wand. They entered the dusty store and looked around. Shelves lined the walls and came marching out in rows. A single chair stood by the door and a large desk in the center of the room.

"Ah, Tania Shadwell. Oak, 12 inches, very sturdy, with a phoenix tear for a core." Came a dry voice from behind them. The two females jumped in surprise and whipped around to see an old man with large silver eyes smiling at them. Tania caught herself and smiled nervously.

"That is correct Mr. Ollivander. How are you faring?"

"Quite well my dear. And this is your daughter, Kitiara. Yes, she looks like you and her father. He had a staff, not a wand, Ash, 5 feet tall, and carved with runes. A Dragons' Heartstring and a Siren's Hair. Very unusual, fire and water mixed well."

"You knew dad?" Kit whispered, seeing her mothers' face freeze slightly, then look away in sorrow. Mr. Ollivander gently patted her mothers' arm and gave a small smile to her.

"Yes, I did. A braver man I've yet to meet. You have some of your mothers' ability, if I'm reading you right, but more of his. Now if you don't mind, which is your dominant hand?"

Kit lifted her right hand and was measured. Shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, and wrist to the tip of her finger. Then it measured her height and her hips, and then her shoulders, and she realized with a start that it was merrily measuring her on its' own, when it measured the width between her nostrils. The little old man was off rummaging in the back. His voice drifted out from the shadows,

"I believe you're a Wiccan? So which wood is the most sacred to you?"

"Er, I'd have to say Rowan, sir." She squeaked a bit as the measure, measured the inseam of her leg. He popped his head out and scowled at the measuring tape, and snapped,

"Stop that!" and the tape fell to the floor. "And do you follow the sun festivals or the moon festivals? And what pantheon do you follow?"

"Umm, the Moon festivals mainly, but certain sun fests I acknowledge. And I follow the Greek Olympian Pantheon."

"Alright, that's _very_ interesting. Hmmmm. Let's try these three." He bustled out with three boxes and laid them on the desk, open. Kit came forward and picked up the first, hesitantly, and gave it a wave. The window behind them shattered. Very quickly and carefully, the wand was placed back in its box. The second wand set the wand maker on fire. She gave a cry of dismay and dropping it back into the box, aided her mother in putting out the flames, apologizing frantically. Smoking a little, he chuckled and waved away her apologies.

"Don't worry my dear, just a hazard of the profession. I mind me one time; a youngster produced a baby basilisk, with a wave. That was a close one." He smiled and indicated the third wand. Even more wary now, she gingerly picked it up and felt warmth streaming through her hand, and heard the waters of the ocean, and felt the movement of the earth beneath her feet; She waved the wand, and the window repaired itself, and Ollivander was back to how he had been when they first met him. A satisfied smile graced his face.

"Rowan, Moon soaked for three nights and plucked from Mt. Olympus, 11 inches. And an unusual core. It has the hair of a Sea-Elf, the hair of a Werewolf and the blood of a Dragon Mage. Normally one wouldn't see the three species interacting, but the beings that gave to the core were close friends. You are even more tied to the elements now. In addition, since all three were mages in their own right, you are also tied to the ethereal. Do you practice Astral Projection by any chance?"

"I, Yes I do. And I can do magic there, I've found."

"I would recommend that you inform the Headmaster, my dear. He can give you some extra lessons on the Ethereal and how to work in it."

"Thank you. How much for this?"

"Twelve galleons." Money exchanged hands and bidding him goodbye, the two women returned to Diagon Alley.

Tania looked around, and smiled at her daughter. They had made all of their purchases, except for the familiar. Spotting the Magical Menagerie, she herded Kit inside and told her to find either a cat, a toad or an owl, before she loosed her. Kit wandered the aisles, looking at all the different animals. She chuckled over the antics of babies, and stared at a little puffskin that hopped around hooting and chirping gleefully at her and everything else. She stopped in front of a basket full of kittens. None of them seemed to pay her any attention, except for one. A small little white kitten, with a shock of black fur on his head, and eyes the same colour as hers. Their eyes met and he gave a joyful mew, before leaping into her arms and purred. She gave a large grin as she started to pick up a bed and dishes and a collar for him. After paying for him and his things, she named him Stryfe, after the God of Mischief, sensing that he would aid her in her pranks, once he understood what she wanted; and cuddling him to her, showed her mother, who was stepping out of the bird section with a small firebird. A cousin to the phoenix, but only able to sparkle and not deal with real flames. She named it Aya, after a book by Mercedes Lackey(TM), and gathering their things together, wandered back to the Leaky Cauldron and a good dinner. They spent a few minutes talking about their day, before going to bed. They'd have as long a day tomorrow as they had today, and needed their rest.

A/N: Heyla. I'm Rosario-chan, and I hope you enjoyed this. I have more to write, and I really hope y'all will review. I need reviews like a flower needs the rain. So if ya gots summat to say, say it. K?


	2. Connecting

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of this little story of mine. There will be some OOC, but again this is my story, and if I want Dumbledore to dress up in a pink bunny suit, then I will have him dress in a pink bunny suit. That is not to say that I own the characters, except for Kitiara, and Tania StarSworn. I make no money off of this, and I will cheerfully lend my characters to you, if you ask me first. To err is human, to forgive is not my policy. Well on with the fic!

Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Kitiara was woken by her new kitten deciding her face was the perfect place to sleep. Kit wasn't as sure and dumped him on the bedspread. When her mother joined her after breakfast, they did a swift pack of the things that had been bought the previous day before going downstairs to meet with Professor McGonagal. She smiled firmly at the two as she walked in.

"Well it is nice to see the two of you up and ready. Now, Kitiara, we'll see you into the care of another of your professors at Kings' Cross Station, and he'll make sure you get to Hogwarts safe and sound. I'll take your mother on to St. Mungo's. A week before classes start, she can come and the two of you could spend it in Hogsmeade, the village nearby." The three women smiled at each other in agreement. "Well, take some floo powder and call out Platform 9 ¾ very clearly and we'll be off."

The journey was a wild one, and when they exited the fireplace, they were on the platform, in front of a tall and imposing man. Severus Snape looked at the new student and was caught by her eyes. He'd never seen such innocent joy before and yet there was an ancient knowledge hidden behind the naïve front. When she smiled at him, he gave a hesitant smile back and was shocked, no more than McGonagal, when the girl threw her arms around him and declared

"MOM! _Why _did you not _tell_ me that being tall dark and cute was a _requisite_ for British guys?! And this one's gonna be _my teacher_? I wanna keep him, can I mom? **Please**?"

"Kit, I don't think you can keep him, but he might be more amendable to being your friend?"

"Oh, all right. So stud muffin, wanna be my friend? Even if you don't, I will be yours. Friend that is."

The transfiguration teacher hid a smirk when the dour potions Master, blushed and looked confused as he stammered his acceptance. With a farewell, Kit and her mother parted grinning like they knew something the other two didn't know; and weren't about to enlighten them. When they were gone, Severus led his new friend, into a compartment and spent the journey discussing the difference between Wiccan potions and Wizarding potions.

When they arrived at the castle, Severus had found, to his dismay, that he'd spilled the beans on his life. And was in awe when this spitfire of a girl had hugged him and said

"Everyone makes mistakes. You woke up in time and now you are trying to redeem yourself. I admire a man who can admit he was wrong." Severus had been sure that she would've drawn away from him and her acceptance and forgiveness had done a lot to lighten the pain he felt in his heart. As they walked into the great hall, many of the teachers wore flabbergasted looks of disbelief at Severus, the man known to smile at others' misfortunes, laughing at something the new student had said. Dumbledore smiled into his beard and stood, waving them to two seats at the table.

"Welcome, ms. StarSworn, to Hogwarts. I am professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this fine school. I've decided, that we'll let you learn what you've missed, and at the start of the school year, you will be sorted along with the first years. Is that acceptable?" Kitiara bowed and smiled.

"Hai, Dumbledore- Sensei. I only wish to explain that if in our classes, I seem to be in a daze, then it is just that I'm in a learning trance. I soak in whatever is taught me and assimilate it all in my sleep. I can then produce everything that I was taught at a later date. Practical, I can do almost right away. From what Sev told me, your magic and the magick I was raised to do are similar in that one has to have a good grip of ones' mind and a vivid imagination; however there are some things I can do that he doesn't know of many who can do them. Wandless, Battle, Healing and Nature magick. I am well versed in these and can teach them, if you wish. I understand that Harry Potter is supposed to fight old Moldeyfart," she ignored the gasps and muffled snickers at her nickname for the dark lord, "and would benefit from learning what I have to teach."

"And you would be willing to teach him?" Albus asked curiously. Kit nodded

"Hai, I would teach him, and anyone who wishes to learn. I would also like to reserve the right to turn away any I don't think would be able to accept the type of magicks that I would teach. Like wise, to ask certain people to join." Dumbledore looked thoughtful and contemplated what the young woman had asked. Her voice had been entirely serious and determined, and looking at her he could see that she wasn't lying about the fact that she could teach the various magicks she had learned. He waved a hand and lunch appeared on the table. The teachers and Kit began to pile food onto their plates and waited for the headmaster to speak. Finally the old wizard looked up and smiled.

"I give you my permission. In fact we have something similar in place, created by Harry Potter, called D.A., were they practice the hexes and curses we teach. Just _try_ not to injure anyone in Battle Magick?"

"Not to worry, sir. We could probably collaborate what I know and what they know. It will be on weekends and afternoons mainly, but a few night time forays would be beneficial…"

"Make up a schedule and a list of whatever they need, and give them to me. We'll hammer out the details later. For now, eat up."

The weeks passed by quickly, and the teachers were amazed at how quickly she picked up the techniques of wand magic, and were astonished at the way she treated them. There was respect, yes, but she also dared to tease them and acted as if they were either friends or family. The only one she made any effort to avoid was the Divinations teacher and that was explained by her annoyance with one who had the power but focused it on 'New Agery' garbage. The other thing that stunned them was that she began to play pranks on Severus. And he _retaliated_. Soon, the other teachers got accustomed to hearing one giggling and then seeing the other one storm past looking ridiculous and muttering dire threats of vengeance. It was hilarious and soon, the other teachers began to award points to the one who had pulled the latest prank. It also became normal to see the two sitting by the lake, or in the library and talking or arguing some point or another.

In her rooms, Kit had two altars set up. One was to the Greek God of Mischief, Strife and one was to the Goddess Hecate. And she made daily devotions to both while asking for blessings from the rest of the Greek pantheon. It was agreed that whatever house Kit ended up in, the two altars would accompany her. Severus began to leave offerings on Strife's Altar and Minerva, who'd taken a shine to the teen,( especially after her comments on divination ) left offerings on Hecates'.

Things settled, and soon it was a week from the day school was supposed to start. Kit had gotten permission to use a hidden garden for the outdoorsy part of her lessons and the room of requirement for the rest, and was hammering out a schedule with Dumbledore when Severus was summoned to dance attendance on the Dark Lord. Kit waited outside for him and for her mother. Tania arrived and when told why her daughter was outside went to see Poppy, feeling that she was going to be needed.

She was right.

Kit burst into the medical wing with a floating Severus behind her. Gently setting him down on a cot, the three witches got to work. It was bad. She explained in an icy voice what he'd told her before passing out. He'd been unmasked as a double agent and had been tortured. The reason that he was left alive was so that he could be tormented every day by Voldemort sending him pain through the dark mark. Kit began to snarl at the damage, then pushed her mother and Poppy back and began to Heal her friend, taking the majority of his injuries into herself. It was hard, to keep her mind focused on what she was doing and not on the pain. When she felt that she'd taken what she could safely carry, she stopped and let Poppy and her mother take over. Then staggered out. Minerva caught her and Kit hissed in pain, then looked up and gasped

"Minne? I need.. to heal.. myself. Take me..into the...forest?"

"The forest? But it's night time and dangerous.."  
"Please! It has the energies I need to heal."

"But what about Poppy? Couldn't she.."  
"Her hands and my mothers' are full with Sev. I, he must never know that I helped heal him. Promise you won't say anything."

"I'll take you into the forest. And I won't say anything to Severus." She helped the injured girl out and into the Forbidden Forest. They walked until they came to a glade with a stream, and in the soft earth, Kit buried herself, leaving only her face visible. McGonagall sat on a boulder and watched entranced as a light glow surrounded the Wiccan. Fairies and pixies and brownies came running or flying to sit around her. Naiads splashed out of the stream and gently poured water over her lips. And then a unicorn, came walking into the glade and with a sideways look at the older woman, bent and touched the earth over her body with it's horn. Kit sighed and slept.

AN/ Heyla, Rosario-chan here again. I hope you're enjoying this story. If so review. Please? With sugar on top?


	3. plots and Secrets

A/N: Welcome, welcome, one and all to the , sorry. Wrong story. Anyways, this is the third chapter of my little story of love and I hope you like it, or I will rain messy chaotic troubles on you.(thwap Muse smacks Chaos Dancer upside the head and glares) Ow, ok ok, no threatening the 't do anything I want..thought growin up meant that ya got to do what ya want? Anyways, Only Tania and Kit are mine, all else belongs to JK Rowlings, and there is ooc, slash and het. Gotta problem, take it up with Strife, or Spike. Angelus is a bit busy with Xander and Jonathan. (gazes blankly into space drooling. Is joined by muse..) A-HEM! Right, on with the show.

Chapter 3

The next few days were hectic. Tania and Kit took a lot of the work onto their shoulders and helped out with Severus. Tania kept glancing worriedly at her daughter and finally the two sat down to talk in the Nurse's Office.

"Kit, you were very brave. But taking the wounds Professor Snape had was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know, but mom, I had to. I really really like him." Kit looked at her hands and curled them into fists. "I think something happened that I didn't intend to do, happened though." panic rushed through her mother at this admission. something unplanned? oh dear Merlin...

"What? Baby girl, please, tell me. I can try to fix it, but not unless you tell me.."

"NO! No, it doesn't need to be fixed. In fact I don't think it can be fixed, if it is what I , I think I touched his soul, with mine."

Tania sat back and stared at her child. Large amber eyes looked pleadingly at her and shimmered with tears, but awe and hope were clear. Kit was happy by this thought, and hoped that Severus would be as well. Tania opened her arms and they were filled with a warm body. She took a deep breath and smelled the spicy scent that she knew from her daughter's birth.

"I hope then, my little one, that all goes well, if that did happen. If you need to talk, owl me." She murmured, pulling back to kiss the forehead of her only child.

"I will."

At that moment, Poppy's voice broke through, excited and relieved.

"Severus! Welcome back to the land of the living! No, don't try to talk, you took a severe beating, and it was only thanks to Kit and her mother helping me, that you are able to wake up at all." Kit was up with a wild, joyful cry and out the door, heading for the cot that held the body of the tall slender man she called friend, and felt more for. Tania looked up and prayed that her child's heart wouldn't be broken, before going in to join them.

Severus looked back and forth at them, black eyes shining suspiciously and he smiled slightly at sight of the teenager who was babbling a million and one things to him, catching him up. Poppy and Tania began to speak, explaining everything that had happened over the past three days. He was curious as to how come he felt so good so soon, but was given evasive answers to questions of that sort. Poppy wasn't sure, but she did understand just how dangerous and difficult the spell Kitiara had done for Severus, and didn't want him to fret over what had been done. What she couldn't understand was how Kit had gotten healed so quickly. While the adults talked, Kit gently stroked his arm, and as she was brushing her fingers over the Dark Mark, a wicked smile bloomed on her face. Making sure the adults weren't paying her any attention, she reached out with her magick, and sent fire to everyone who bore the mark, using the link the Dark Lord had so conveniently provided. Voldemort got it the worse however. Fire literally leapt out of Wormtail's arm, and scored across his face. The voice was loud and rage filled in his head, and he cowered under the strength of righteous fury.

"FUCK WITH MY MATE, YOU FUCK WITH ME! AND YOU WON'T SURVIVE THAT ENCOUNTER!"

Drawing back she felt satisfaction and a sense of rightness. She smiled and gave Severus a quick kiss on his lips and bounced off. Totally missing the shocked look on Severus and Poppy's faces. Tania chuckled and looked at the young man in the bed.

"She's chosen you as her mate. She herself isn't completely aware that this has happened, but it means that you are worthy in her eyes and in light of her soul. Her father did the same thing to me when we courted." She chuckled. "That doesn't mean she's going to ease up on the pranks when you're better, but they will be more. attuned to you."

"But, I've done such ?"

"Why does she love you? Who can tell the nature of love? It's there, no matter how you look at it. Just, don't hurt her if you don't feel the same."

"You approve of this then Tania?" Poppy asked cautiously. The other woman shrugged then smiled sadly.

"It's her life, and she can live it her way. I am not going to stand between her and the kind of love I shared with her father. It was for a short time, but Gods I loved that man, and if I had to live through the same thing, knowing what was coming, I still would marry him. I miss him like you wouldn't believe, but at least I had that time with him, and I treasure those memories." The look in the mind healers' eyes, convinced the two of the truth. Poppy dismissed it as trivial, but Severus thought long and deep on what he'd been told and wondering at the gift of love bestowed on him.

******************************************************************

The wind howled across the tombstones and the old house shook with every blast. Residents of the town below looked up at the old house on the hill and shuddered in fear they dismissed as superstitious foolishness and went on their way. Dismissing the instincts that had kept their ancestors alive when they still lived in caves. For the house did harbor something evil, and it sat on a throne of wood, cheaply gilded and peering out of blood red eyes. Forms huddled in a ragged circle, robed and masked. They couldn't contain their shudders of revulsion at the sight of the old, wizened man. He had been no beauty, with his face as flat as a serpents' and coldly amused viciousness, but now they saw the deadly strength for which he was known; As well as the burn scars across his face, in four parallel streaks across his face.

"How? How did thisss indignity, come to passs? Who hasss the ssstrength to do thissss to ME!?" He asked. "Why have none of my Death Eatersss found thisss misscreant, who dared to attack their Lord?"

"M. Lord, I believe I might know the being behind this attack." Lucius's voice broke the silence as he groveled. "I am not sure, after all she is a colonial brat, but she shoved me out of the robe makers' when I went with my son to get his uniform. She was twenty feet away at the time, and had no wand."

"Iss thiss correct? A CHILD, did this?! A girl? Even if it was her who did this amount of damage, I want her. If I could turn her away from the old fool, I'll give her Severusss. If not, her blood would be useful." Red eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. "Have your son watch her, Luciusss. And have him attempt to turn her. If he can do nothing but make her willing to serve the dark, then complete her turning."

An evil laugh rang out, echoing up to the sky as the stars watched silent and cold.

*********************************************************************

In his room, later, that night, Draco physically watched the stars, but was lost in his thoughts. His father was no longer the one he remembered. No this man was colder and more cruel than ever. He didn't doubt for a second that if the dark lord asked him to kill his son, the other man would do so in an instant. Add in the few facts that he had sent Dobby to Potter in second year to try to protect his secret love; that he loved Severus like a father, a real father, and his encounter with that strange girl in Diagon Alley and you had one deep thinking Slytherin. He was determined to find a way out. He refused to let his blood decide who he wanted to be. He gave a shudder, if his father knew he wanted to be an artist. it didn't bear thinkng about. No, his best bet was to go to Dumbledore and throw himself upon the old man's mercy. His knowledge of what was going on would be helpful there. And his assignment with the girl, would give him the excuse to hang around her without anyone being the wiser. He smiled.

What could go wrong?

A/N: OOOOH!!! Draco, don't you know that whenever you ask such a question, EVERYTHING goes FUBAR? Tsk tsks, for more, stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat wrong story, anyhoo, review. Please? You know ya wanna..puppy eyes


	4. Sorting

Hi, well, if you made it this far, then you know the disclaimers and everything.. so with threats from my muse to keep me chained to my computer till I'm done, read and enjoy this next chappie.

**Sorting a.k.a. What the hell?**

It was the day of the sorting. All the older kids were sitting at their tables and clapping when the first years were sorted into their house. When the last name, "Zhia, Lhai", was sorted into Hufflepuff, the students expected the Feast to commence. When it didn't and Albus stood, they listened curiously.

"Welcome students, old and new. Before we start the feast, we have one more student to sort. She's from Canada and has quickly caught up with her year. Minerva?"

"StarSworn, Kitiara." The head of Gryffindor called out. The doors opened and Kit walked in. She paused a second before going up the aisle between the tables to sit on the stool as the hat descended on her.

'Well well, never thought to see another StarSworn in these halls again.'

~Uhm ok? Who was the last one?~

'I believe he was your grandfather.'

~Oh. Well, I'm here, so what house is it to be?~

'I see you have a fair heart, and are very intelligent, but neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw will suit you; Cunning and ambition, plenty of it but you don't belong to Slytherin. You are extremely brave, and strong willed, protective of the weaker person, I do believe you will do well in'

_~Please don't oh nonono!~_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Kit sighed then removed the hat and stood. Pulling three Knuts out of her pocket she made her way over to Severus Snape. She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't think this is over you coot in training!" she sniped as she handed the money over. The student body was shocked when he started to laugh and accepted the money, while the rest of the table smiled.

"I wouldn't think it you damn brat." He retorted. With a sniff Kit whirled around and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down, ignoring the other students and when the food appeared she ate, swiftly, keeping an eye on the potions professor. When he started to take a drink she grinned and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the coins in his pocket started singing Billy Idols "Rebel Yell", causing Snape to spit his drink across the table in shock. Kit was up and running, laughing like a hyena while Dumbledore called out "Point!"

The school was in shock Severus didn't do a thing but sat back with the most wicked laugh after he silenced the coins. And began to count down

"Three…two..one!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came the shriek from the halls "MY HAIR!!!!!!!!" the teachers' table broke up as McGonagall called out, with a snicker, "Point!"

Snape's evil laughter freaked out some of the kids while others wanted to know what he'd been smoking.

When the feast was over, Gryffindor walked into a mess in their common room. Paper, and books lay all over the place and where the attractive girl was poring over a book, they saw the reason for the scream. The long, gorgeous black hair was now bubble gum pink. She looked up, a feverish light in her eyes and giggled.

"That man is gonna pay!" she purred. Then looked upset, "Pink! It had to be the one colour that I hate! Oh, Sev is soooo in for it now! War has been declared, and I will emerge victorious! But first! I have to get my hair back to black!" and she dove back into the books. After sending the first years to bed, Hermione came over and offered her help in researching the potion. A blinding smile and an arm yank sent her into the seat beside Kit and they began to outline how Severus had gotten the potion in her.

"The drink? I didn't have any, it had to be a potion, and it would have been easier to slip some in the juice. So that leaves the food. Did I eat anything you all didn't?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to your eating, really.." Hermione began when Ron opened his mouth.

"How could you be friends with that slimy git? He's a death eater and a .." he trailed off as the air went frigid and she slowly looked up.

"Shut up!" Kit hissed, her eyes black with rage. "You have **no** idea what he's gone through, needless to say that he is braver than anyone will ever know, and if I hear you talk about him in a negative way, by the time I'm finished with you, you won't have to worry about old Moldyfart getting you! Severus is my friend, and I don't have so many that I can throw one away because of some silly prejudiced sob. I'd fight the hounds of hell themselves to protect those I count as my friends. You have potential Red, I can see it, but if you don't get over your silly prejudices, then you are no better than the Dark Fart. Now, I am going to go and get the antidote, because he's probably waiting for me to come groveling. And I've soo got to think up a..prank.." Her voice trailed off and a wicked grin crossed her face as she looked at her kitten. And with a mutter about 'it'll take some time, but it should work…' She left the room. Hermione stood, walked over to her boyfriend and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Ronald Weasley, you are so stupid at times!" she snapped and with agreement from the other girls, they went up to their dorms, leaving the boys looking stunned and confused.

"What was that all about?" Neville asked.

Kit walked swiftly through the halls down into the dungeon. She passed the Slytherin dorm and stopped in front of a portrait of a man playing the flute while fairies danced around him.

"Illumination" Kit intoned and the painting opened. She climbed in and looked around and saw Severus sleeping in a chair by the fireplace. By his side, on a small table, a vial and a note rested. Picking up the note she read,

"_Hello Kit, I assume that I've fallen asleep again, so the vial will change your hair colour back to black by lunchtime tomorrow. No doubt you will be plotting on a way to get me back; I await your deviousness with anticipation. You do know of course that I will emerge victorious. Goodnight my friend. S."_

The girl smiled fondly and transfigured the chair into a bed then walked into his bedroom and retrieved a blanket and covered him. She brushed his hair away from his face and dropped a kiss on his forehead before drinking the antidote in the vial. Stryfe leaped from her shoulder and curled up next to the potions master and began to purr

"Spoiled." Kit grinned as she walked out of the rooms. And straight into Draco Malfoy.

They stared at each other for a minute then his lips quirked.

"Nice hair."

"It's all the rage now."

"I..need your help. I'm supposed to turn you or kill you." Draco rushed out. "I don't want to do either."

"I see. Well, we can talk tomorrow. It's Saturday and there are no classes. Meet me by the lake after breakfast."

"Very well. Good night."

"Goddess Bless." And they parted.

A/N I know I know, lame ending. But who cares. Enjoy!


	5. Revelations

Ohayo! I'm so happy to see you all here. You are enjoying this story, I hope. Sorry if Sev seems OOC but I think that if he had unconditional acceptance, when it comes to his emotions he might well do this. Well at the end of all of this please, please, _please_ review. I will give double chocolate chip cookies to all who respond. ^^ And if you flame then I will have no choice, but to laugh at you. Ok on with the fic!

**Revelations chapter 5**

Saturday came, without a hint of the troubles that were soon to plague it. Kit awoke with a slight twinge, a hint to the Monday past. She decided to see Poppy for a quick check up, a little worried that there was still residual effects of her Healing. She skipped into the room, not noticing that a bed was hidden behind a screen, and didn't see Harry and Ron on a bed at the other end of the ward.

"Poppy? Can ya take a quick peek at me?" she called cheekily. "I'm a little sore." Poppy came over with a smile and began to check the Canadian witch. After a little bit, she pulled back and smiled.

"Well except for the bruising still on your back, you are in fine form, for someone who took _so_ many injuries that Severus had."

A strangled cry came from behind the curtain and Severus Snape stood there with an angry, shock-filled look.

"**WHAT**!!!!" He roared. Kit looked at him, paled and with a muffled squeak, darted from the room. But not before he saw the tears and fear in her eyes. Poppy rounded on him to scold, and saw his disbelief and thought over what she'd said. Calling herself three types of an idiot, she nearly missed what he asked.

"Please, tell me I heard wrong? Kit didn't expand so much energy, to take on my injuries from You-Know-Who after my unmasking. Please!" His voice shook, and his face was pale as he clung to the screen. Poppy sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Severus. You weren't supposed to find out."

"How much? How much of my.."

"She took fully three quarters of your injuries. Including the…" a cough told him what he hadn't wanted to hear. "She said you were worth it."

Tears began to fall and his voice hitched as he gasped for breath. "How could she do that? WHY would she do that? I'm not..."

"If you say you aren't worth her sacrifice, so help me Merlin, I _will_ hex you!" Poppy snapped. "That girl loves you and right now, she believes you hate her! Go to her Severus. She needs you." His face closed and swiftly he wiped his face dry. With a firm nod, he swept out of the infirmary. Poppy sighed then saw the two Gryffindors in the back and coloured, as she quickly ejected them from her ward. The two boys walked down to breakfast talking quietly about what they'd heard, and Ron said slowly

"I was wrong about him. I don't like him, but I guess Kit had the right idea when she said he was braver than we'd ever know."

It was the turning point of his mindset.

Kit raced into the dorm room she shared with the other Gryffindor girls in her year and dove under her bed before she began to sob. Stryfe crept over the floor to her and mewed gently, licking her tears away and purring, trying to bring comfort to her.

"Oh Stryfe! What am I gonna do? He'll hate me!" she gasped between her cries. Stryfe didn't answer her, just kept purring until she fell into a light doze. She jerked awake when the door opened, and a baritone voice called out gently,

"Kit?"

Silence answered Severus and then he saw the kitten looking at him and looking at the bed it was perched on. He sighed then swiftly, reached under the bed and hauled the little minx out. Kit began to babble apologies and promises not to say anything in between her tears. Severus said not one word, but sat down on the bed and sat her on his lap and hugged her tightly. The hug startled her into silence and it was quiet for a little bit.

"You foolish, foolish girl. What makes you think I'm angry with you? You saved my life, did you not?"

"Y…yes."

"You saved my sanity, by being there for me. You gave me joy and someone to talk to when Albus couldn't, you never turned your back on me and you helped me put the pain behind by treating me the same way you always did." He kissed her then, long slow and deep. "I won't lie and say I am not upset that you sacrificed your health for mine, but your mother said you loved me, and Poppy agrees. No one has ever loved me before. I was always a means to an end for people, including my parents. I could never hate you, Kitiara. Never. Indeed, the feelings I have are completely opposite."

"I love you. I truly do. And," her eyes glittered with determination, " I may be too young but soon I will be over the age of consent, and then I plan to show you how much I love you."

"Thank you for the warning." He said dryly. "I look forward to your attempt. Now, I believe breakfast is almost over and as a growing young woman, you need to go and eat"

"I will, and Sev?" she smiled softly, "thanks."

"Don't get sentimental on me, I wouldn't know what to do!" The potions professor snarked. "Now come on. I don' think you had any breakfast, and we need to get food into your system before you faint."

"Me? Faint? Never happen." Kit groused, even as she let him pull her through the corridors to the Hall. They passed students, who stared in disbelief and whispered in consternation to each other at the obvious affection the two displayed. Severus sneered as he glared around, while Kit just blushed lightly. He gave her a gentle shove into the Hall with the command to eat, before sweeping to his dungeon to rest and think.

Kit walked over to her seat, with a small smile on her face and found Stryfe sitting there and looking smug. She chuckled as she swept her cat into her arms and scolded him lightly for giving her away. Then thanked him for doing so. As she started to eat, she realized that many of her House were staring at her, various degrees of awe and consternation on their faces.

"What?"

"Uhm, Kit, we…that is, Ron and I, were in the infirmary this morning. We heard everything." Harry said softly. Kit looked at him then sighed and put down her fork.

"You have questions I assume. Please let me finish eating before you ask them ok? I do want to talk to you though, but that meeting will wait. After breakfast, I have someone who asked me for help, to talk to." She picked up her fork again and ate swiftly before sitting back and began to feed her kitten with the bacon and sliced ham on her plate. "Ok. Ask away."

"Snape was a spy?" Seamus asked softly. Kit nodded a sad look on her face.

"He was found out, and nearly dead when he came back to Hogwarts." She looked up at the head table, and smiled wickedly.

"Umm, what did you do? We heard him yell, and he looked really pale.." Harry asked. Kit looked at him for a while, a blank face hiding her thoughts. She seemed to see something in his face because she nodded and answered. "What I did was something my teachers in Healing Magick, taught me, but it was only to be used as a last and desperate resort. I was desperate to keep him from dying, and it was the only thing left to try. It takes a lot of training and understanding and empathy to perform the magick."

"You say magic differently. What type is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There are four types of what we call magic in the world. Wandless magic, like what Dumbledore or an animagus uses. Wand magic, which is what you can do. Nature Magick, which muggles can perform after a great deal of preparation, ritual and determination, and is deeply rooted in the patronage of the Gods and the Earth. I was taught it by a Miko priestess, and a Shaman. Then there's Soul magick. This last is partially what I use in healing. And it is _very_ dangerous. What I did, could have killed me if I wasn't strong enough or if I were careless. But, he's worth it."

"Do you, like, love him?" Parvati asked nosily. Kit raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you think I risked my life? There is something about him that calls to me, and mother thinks it could be my fathers' blood coming out.." she shook her head and glanced at the teachers table. Dumbledore nodded and stood, holding up his hands for quiet. "As you all know, Voldemort is back and we must be ready for any attacks he may throw at us. To that end, our transfer student, Kitiara StarSworn, has offered to teach a different type of magick. Ms. StarSworn?"

"Thank you Headmaster." Kit stood and bowed in respect before walking to the front of the hall. She looked at the students there and took a deep breath. "I am not accustomed to talking to large crowds, but I'll make this as short and concise as I can. I have been offered a position in the Dark Farts' army." The hall gasped in shock, she held up her hands and smirked " I'm sorry but I have better things to do with my time and powers than to cater to a hypocritical megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur. Now that is out of the way, I am trained in many different types of magick, and I am willing to teach those of you who wish to protect yourselves, and your families. These classes are open to all years, and all strengths. However, if I don't feel you mean to use the power I teach for good, I'll ask you to leave.

The classes are thrice weekly at seven p.m., Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. I will also have a special class on Sundays, from six am to noon, for those who I think have a need for Battle Magick. This class, I'll issue invitations to. In my classes, there is no rank, no house, no age and no divisions of blood. I will teach a purple sea monkey, if it has the desire and need for the training, but I will ask you to leave if you are ill-mannered and disrespectful. I suggest you wear loose clothes and ones you don't mind getting destroyed if there is an accident. That's all." She bowed to them and began to walk out when Dumbledore laughed.

"Kit? You forgot to say where." The girl blushed and chuckled

"Whoops. Hmmm, ok, the thrice weekly ones we'll meet in here, and those special Sunday ones, which start next week by the way, we'll meet at Hagrids' hut. Now, I'm off." And she skipped out the doors.

Ten minutes later, Draco followed.

Draco hurried after the Canadian witch, he really wanted to talk to her now. She'd just put herself on the Dark Lords' hit list, openly. The girl was crazy!

"Hey! Kit, wait a sec." He called to the rapidly walking girl. She turned and smiled.

"Draco just the boy I was looking for." She smirked as he came close. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into an unused classroom. Closing the door, she invited him to sit down and she leaned against the wall. Waving her hand, a silvery dome of light encased them. "There. Now we won't be overheard. So many rats about." Amber eyes looked thoughtfully into silver blue ones, and then smiled. "You wanted to talk. Tell me what you know."

"The Dark Lord, is furious at your actions. So's my fa...Lucius. However, _he-who-must-not-be-named_ was also impressed. He wants you in his ranks, and I've been ordered on pain of torture, to get you to turn to the Dark. Using any means necessary."

"I see. And what do you want?"

"I want to be free of the path my ..Lucius wants me to take. He's not the father I knew, or thought I knew. He's colder and more cruel. He killed mother. Oh not he himself, but… I know it was him behind it." He bowed his head as he spoke of his mother, eyes shut in pain. "I am not Light, by any means.."

"Oh hush, Drake. Your Ministry are fools. There is no such thing as Dark or Light magic, just in the way it is used. A simple tickle charm if applied and never taken off can be just as much torture as the Crucio. And Avada Kedavra can bring a merciful death to someone who is in great pain, and won't get better. I am not Light, as the British Ministry would classify it. But I am not evil. I make my choices and what I do is done for the aid of those I care for. Does this sound like you?"

"Yes, it does. How come you're not in Slytherin?"

"Well, I think it's because I tend to act before I think at times of stress, and the fact that I've actively put myself on Moldyfart's death list might have something to do with that." She chuckled. "But enough about me. What are you willing to do to be free? Are you willing to die for it? Are you willing to turn your back on it? Are you willing to be shunned, disowned and actively hated for your freedom? Think carefully before you answer me. Your answer will dictate what I can do for you." He nodded and sat back, eyes half closed as he thought. While he did that, Kitiara created a ball of light and concentrated on changing the colours, and making it change shape. It was one of the first exercises her teachers taught her to help collect her thoughts. When Draco stirred, ten minutes later, she dismissed the light and looked at him.

"I'd do anything. I want to be free."

"Then the next step is for us to go to Dumbledore, or Snape. One or the other, and then the other. The two of them will be best placed to aid you further. Know this, I am selecting you for the special classes on Sunday. Severus, Harry, Mione Ron and Neville are also going to be in there. Try to influence your Housemates, Draco. Their deaths would be a waste of potential. I trust you to look for those who would work with us." She waved her hand and the bubble came down. "Shall we go now? Or would you prefer to wait later?" Draco took a deep breath and stood

"Let's do this now, before I lose my courage." She smiled and walked out of the room followed closely by the pale boy. Their path was unhindered by the curious and they made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the office of Dumbledore. Kit sighed and began to recite.

"Kit Kats…mars bars…jawbreakers…lemon drops…tamarind balls…ginger snaps…chocolate frogs…oh henrys…aeros…pocky.." the gargoyle leapt aside. Kit snickered and sang "and another one bites the dust."

"What do you mean?"

"Pocky is my addiction, I introduced the stuff to Dumbledore…and as you can see, I think he likes them." She snickered at the confused look on the Slytherin boys' face. "Don't worry bout it." She raised her hand to knock but Dumbledore calls out first.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. StarSworn."

"That man knows way too much." Kit mutters as she opens the door. She waved Draco in and closed the door before turning to the Ancient Wizard.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am surprised to see you here; and with Ms. StarSworn as well. Please sit down. Lemon drop? No? Well then what can I do for you two?"

"Go on Draco." Kit sat back to watch and listen.

"I, my father, he wants me to join the Dark Lord. I don't want to. I know that there are quite a few in my house who don't want to join, but are being pressured by our families. If we join the Light, what will you do for us? Because if you aren't going to do anything to protect us, we may as well go into hiding from now."

"I see. And what do you want from me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Don't. Don't call me by my fa..Lucius' name. I will not be associated with him in any way ever again." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Sorry. I want to know that we can be protected. A place to live without fear. Freedom from our families, and perhaps when the war is over, what monies we can reclaim from our homes."

"Well, Draco, let's talk about that…"

Kitiara smiled as she listened to the bargaining between the two wizards. _Things will work out, Goddess willing_ she thought.


	6. Interlude

Red eyes glowed from the darkness at the trembling, kneeling figures in front of it. Rage and fear were the prevaling emotions in the room.

"I am disssapointed, my, loyal, followersss." a voice as cold as ice whispered. The hissing of a large and agitated snake underscored the words and gave counterpoint to the malice in them. "Your children, have almost all, turned their backsss on ME, and sssided with the ssso called Light. Alll but Bulssstrod and Parkinsonsss daughtersss. How could thissss happen?"

Lucius looked up, rage shining in his cold silvery eyes.

"My lord, I do not know how such, disobedience came from my seed. It must have been his mothers' blood that has him doing something so weak! However, I have disinherited the little blood traitor. And Parkinson has an idea."

The red eyes looked at the quivering lump of flesh and robes. A slight sneer twisting his lipless mouth.

"Parrkinssson. Speak!"

"My Lord. A a samhain masque will be held this halloween. We can capture both the girl and the ringleader of this defection, Draco, then"

"Exxcellent! And then they ssshall learn to defy me!"

Hissing laughter filled the air


End file.
